


Mishapocalypse

by thetreeswhisper



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Antichrist, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetreeswhisper/pseuds/thetreeswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that church group that believed Misha was the Antichrist?  What if that were true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mishapocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I was with my college choir on a week-long tour, and we sang in a Sunday morning service for the installment of a priest. My mind MAY have drifted during the sermon... at any rate, facts are only slightly altered from reality, up until the part where Misha shows up.  
> Disclaimer: Nothing is intended to offend anyone's religious beliefs, and this is a real sermon that I actually heard. Also, Misha is not actually the Antichrist.

The members of the church choir lay back in their seats as the words of the sermon washed over them. It was the first service with a new priest and so the ideas were more fresh than usual, but they had heard so many other sermons that only the most theologically-leaning people really listened.

One of the lazier singers let her head sink down on her chest and closed her eyes as she always did during this part of the service, when the pastor's voice rose and became so emphatic that her ears perked up out of curiosity.

"When Jesus came to Earth and he was baptised, the heavens RIPPED OPEN! SCHISM!! They ripped open to bring Earth closer to GOD! So we could witness his heavenly being and see the holy spirit come down upon Jesus! When the sky split in two we could see into heaven, and we could see God! SCHISMMM!!"

He continued to narrate the story, "Now this lecture hall was full of young men, and you can guess, they weren't all interested in the sermon. One man in the front row, he's staring out the window and dozing off, but when he hears this he looks up. He shouts back at the priest and says, 'That ain't what happened!'

"The priest replied, 'Excuse me?'

"'That ain't what happened!' the young man said. 'The sky ripped open and let God come down here! Now no one is safe!'  _Now no one is safe_."

Lightning flashed through the stained glass windows at the same time that the lights flickered and the candles sputtered out. The roll of thunder came immediately after the lightning and a terrified murmur rustled through the room. The timing was impeccable.

A figure appeared out of thin air in front of the altar. He was a slim, dark-haired man wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a waistcoat, and he was grinning widely.

The murmur rose at his sudden appearance and several people gasped or shrieked in fear.

He waved his hand and the darkened room grew light again, allowing the singers cowering in the choir loft to see down into the sanctuary. The girl who had perked up her ears a minute before was the only one not crouching in fear. She was shocked, yes, and her eyes were wide. But it was wonder, not terror, and she stood up in respect.

"Misha Collins?" she asked hesitantly.

Even her soft voice was carried down to the altar, as the choir loft was acoustically designed to do, and the whole room went silent.

If possible, the man's grin grew wider and he pointed up at her with a wink.

The congregation twisted around in their seats to strain their eyes up to the choir loft and spot the speaker, the only person who seemed to know what was happening.

"I'm going to hell, aren't I?" she asked, a little louder and more affirmatively.

"Sitting at my right hand," he replied jovially.

She nodded in acceptance.

"You and all my minions shall be rewarded," he stated. The choristers glared at the traitor in their ranks. "And the rest of you will be judged by someone a little less... forgiving."

The priest came out from behind the altar and sputtered, "Our God is all forgiving! He is loving and merciful--"

"Oh yes, probably. But will you be willing to repent? You might find yourself guilty in ways you didn't expect - ways that you don't regret."

The pastor's confusion flickered on his face, but he steeled himself once more. He was firm in his faith. "Get out of this place, demon. You may not walk on this holy ground." One would have to look very closely to see the quaking of his finger that pointed out the door.

Misha laughed heartily and leaned with his elbow on the baptismal font. "You think I'm nothing more than a simple demon? You think you can send me away with your holy index?"

"Get out," he repeated, softer and more intense.

"Let me just take my servant with me, then." He disappeared and reappeared in the loft.

The choir shrank into the backs of their seats at once and the director pressed himself against a wall as far from the man as possible. The member that stood out, literally, sighed and addressed them all, "Everyone, meet the Antichrist."

Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped, but he and his minion didn't waste time waiting for the inevitable outburst. Misha Collins held out a hand, which she took, and they vanished.


End file.
